Photoshoot
by swxxtcandy
Summary: Daehwi lelah. Baik secara fisik maupun batin. Dan siapa sangka, kata "pemotretan" bisa menjadi hal paling menyakitkan baginya malam itu? / Produce 101 Season 2 Fanfiction! / SamHwi! / Samuel, K! ; Daehwi, L! / BL (Yaoi)! ; AU!


_JY present_

 **Photoshoot**

.

 **Cast** : SamHwi!  
Samuel, K! Daehwi, L!  
 **Other Cast** : Jihoon, P!  
 **Rate** : T  
 **Length** : Oneshot  
 **Disclaimer** : Produce 101 members belongs to Mnet and their agencies, the plot is mine.

.  
.

 **Warning:** Typo(s), etc.  
Don't forget to RnR juseyo!

 **.**  
 **.  
.**

* * *

Daehwi lelah. Baik secara fisik maupun batin. Omong–omong, terima kasih pada kakak sepupunya, Ong Seongwoo, yang juga atasannya di kantornya yang telah melimpahkan tugasnya pada Daehwi dengan embel–embel 'orang kepercayaan'. Daehwi bersumpah akan memiting leher 'suami' Seongwoo, Daniel, yang 'menculik' Seongwoo dari kantor seenaknya. Bagusnya, Daehwi tak bisa protes. Bisa–bisa ia di pecat oleh direktur –beruang– utamanya itu. Dan yah begitulah, tugas Seongwoo sebagai sekertaris di sumbangkan pada Daehwi.

 _Anyway_ , itu hanya masalah fisik saja. Toh Daehwi tak pernah marah atau tepatnya tak bisa marah jika di perlakukan seperti itu. Ia sudah terbiasa. Masalah seperti itu mana mungkin memberatkan batinnya.

Akar masalahnya disini adalah pria tempat Daehwi 'menaruh' hatinya, Kim Samuel. Bule jadi–jadian itu.. ah Daehwi sampai tak bisa menjelaskannya. Hubungan keduanya sendiri juga tak jelas. Mereka sudah berpacaran tiga tahun lamanya, namun Daehwi tak pernah merasakan perasaan memiliki seorang pacar sebagaimana mestinya.

Ini bukan salah Samuel sepenuhnya. Toh memang keduanya yang susah mencocokkan jadwal kesibukan mereka. Samuel dengan kegiatan di dunia _entertainment_ dan Daehwi di dunia perkantorannya. Kalau boleh jujur, Daehwi jengah. Minimnya waktu bagi keduanya untuk bertemu membuatnya sedih. Ia sudah bersosialisasi kesana kemari hanya sekedar untuk menghibur diri, tapi sepertinya Samuel salah paham dengan tingkahnya yang menurut Samuel.. centil? Apa–apaan, padahal Daehwi hanya bersosialiasi! Mengakrabkan diri! Apa iya Samuel akan mencemburui anjing tetangga yang setiap pagi Daehwi sapa dan cium hidungnya?

Daehwi menekuk wajahnya. Tidak ada raut marah disana. Ia susah marah, ingat? Justru raut sedih yang terpancar dari kedua netranya. Dirematnya ponsel miliknya cukup kuat, hingga buku–buku jarinya memutih. Kotak pesan terpampang di layarnya dengan nama Samuel Kim sebagai kontak pengirimnya.

.

– _Aku tak bisa pergi makan malam, pemotretan.–_

 _Read, 21.17PM_

.

Pemotretan ya?

Hah, sialan.

Daehwi meremat tas kantornya erat. Matanya sudah berkaca–kaca, tapi tak mungkin 'kan dia menangis tiba–tiba di restoran mewah? Mau ditaruh dimana muka Daehwi nantinya? Diliriknya air putih yang sedari tadi ia minum. Beruntung dia belum memesan apapun. Jemari Daehwi bergerak, mengusap layar ponselnya dan mencari sebuah kontak lain. Segera ia melakukan panggilan dengan kontak yang ia tuju.

" _Hm? Ada apa?"_

"Jihoon–ah, tolong.. tolong aku–"

" _Biar kutebak, Samuel lagi?"_

Daehwi mengangguk, meski Jihoon, sahabatnya di seberang telpon sana takkan bisa melihat jawabannya.

" _Hah, okay. Aku juga sedang lelah dan perlu bicara denganmu. Bar biasa, okay?"_

"Ma–maaf mengganggumu malam–malam."

" _Ayolah, sudah berapa lama kita begini? Dari SMA right? Sudah, aku akan bersiap sekarang."_

"Okay, terima kasih.. Terima kasih Hoon."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Daehwi melirik gelas berisi sojunya malas. Begitu pula Jihoon. Kedua terdiam tanpa mau menyentuh gelas kecil itu. Padahal sudah ada empat botol soju yang berderet di meja mereka, bersiap untuk ditandaskan oleh keduanya.

"Apa.. Jinyoung masih sibuk pemotretan juga?"

"Ah, dia mengambil cuti. Perayaan tiga tahun."

Daehwi tersenyum masam. Jinyoung, kekasih Jihoon, rela mengambil cuti di sela sibuknya kegiatan permotretannya yang menumpuk demi merayakan jalannya tiga tahun hubungannya dengan Jihoon. Jangan tanya kenapa Daehwi bisa tau jadwal pekerjaan Jinyoung, sebab Jinyoung dan Samuel berada dalam satu agensi yang sama dan sering melakukan pemotretan bersama pula.

"Cuti ya?"

"Malam ini permotretan terakhir. Sam ada disana juga?"

Daehwi tertawa hambar. "Kurasa iya."

Iris Daehwi terfokus pada cairan bening di gelas kecil dihadapannya. Meski kenyataannya, ia tak fokus. Lihat saja wajah kosongnya itu! Pikiran pemuda itu jelas tengah melayang entah kemana. Jihoon menarik nafasnya berat melihat keadaan Daehwi.

"Aku mau minum saja malam ini. Aku lelah Hoon, lelah."

"Ya, aku tau, Hwi–ah."

Daehwi terkikik. Di teguknya soju dalam gelasnya. Tolong ingatkan kalau Daehwi tak bisa minum terlalu banyak. Ia bukan tipe yang tahan minum bergelas–gelas. Jihoon mengikuti Daehwi setelah sahabatnya itu menenggak gelas kelimanya. Jelas wajah Daehwi sudah memerah sekarang. Beberapa kali ia terbatuk karena terlalu cepat menghabiskan soju dalam gelasnya.

Keduanya terdiam, menikmati bagaimana rasa pahit dan 'keras' menerpa lidah mereka. Jihoon bukan tipe peminum juga sebenarnya, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tahan daripada Daehwi. Satu botol soju belum menghilangkan kesadarannya sepenuhnya. Dibiarkannya Daehwi menenggak soju dengan cepat. Ia tau, sahabatnya itu sedang _stress_ yang benar–benar _stress_.

Jihoon melirik tak nyaman. Sebenarnya, ia hendak berbicara suatu hal dengan Daehwi. Tapi melihat bagaimana Daehwi mulai menangis sekarang, ia jadi ragu untuk mengatakannya. Jihoon menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Daehwi, agar pemuda itu mengelap air matanya yang sudah mengalir deras di pipi. Tatapan kasihan ia layangkan pada Daehwi. Melihat bagaimana pemuda Lee itu meracau dan sesekali sesenggukan membuat hatinya perih.

"Hoonie, katanya kau ingin berbicara sesuatu hm?"

Daehwi ingat.

Sial.

"Kurasa bukan sesuatu–"

"Jangan bohong padaku okay? Jangan– hahh.. Jangan tinggalkan aku juga hm?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Apa sebaiknya ia mengatakannya sekarang? Melihat kondisi Daehwi yang nyaris ' _knock out_ ', ia rasa pemuda itu takkan mengingat ucapannya besok.

"Jin– Jinyoung.."

"Apa?" Daehwi menegakkan punggungnya. Dengan mata berkabut dan nyaris terpejam, ia menatap Jihoon dalam. "Jangan bilang Jinyoung selingkuh! Yak, anak itu!"

"Bukan.."

"Oh, lalu? Jinyoung sakit? Jinyoung memutuskan kontrak? Baguslah, keluar saja dari–"

"Jinyoung melihat Samuel.. pergi dengan orang lain."

Apa?

Daehwi mengatupkan bibirnya perlahan. Kedua matanya kini membola. Tubuh kurus itu tampak bergetar pelan. Ayolah, Daehwi bukan anak kecil yang perlu dijelaskan secara gamblang maksud dari 'pergi dengan orang lain', ia paham makna kalimat itu. Paham dengan baik.

Samuel selingkuh.

"Si..apa?"

"Ha Sungwoon _hyung_."

Daehwi menarik sudut bibirnya kesamping, menerbitkan senyum paling menyakitkan yang pernah Jihoon lihat. Air mata mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipi tirusnya. Daehwi tau siapa itu Ha Sungwoon. Sungwoon adalah kakak kelasnya saat SMA. Ia kenal dengannya, terlebih, mereka ada di satu ekstrakulikuler yang sama. Siapa sangka eh?

"Ah, kepalaku jadi semakin sakit."

Hening.

"Dan malam ini tak ada pemotretan."

Bahu Daehwi luruh. Bibirnya bergerak, mengalunkan tawa sumbang di bar langganan mereka malam itu. Fokusnya beralih pada botol soju yang sudah habis. Ah, ia tak sadar ia sudah minum dua botol malam ini. Pantas pandangannya memburam. Ini pasti karena sojunya 'kan? Ya, pasti karena soju. Kepalanya yang berdentam juga pasti karena soju.

"Haha, sial."

 **BRUGH**

Tubuh Daehwi terjatuh ke meja bar. Ia pingsan. Pingsan dalam keadaan menangis dan alis tertaut tak nyaman. Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya dari tubuh Daehwi. Air mata juga menggenang di balik pelupuk matanya. Tanganya bergerak meraih ponsel miliknya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan pada salah satu kontak disana.

"Kita pulang okay?" Jihoon berpindah ke samping tubuh Daehwi, melingkarkan lengan pemuda itu di bahunya, dan memapahnya untuk pergi dari sana. Tak lupa ia meninggalkan sejumlah uang di meja bar.

* * *

.

.

* * *

"Jihoon? Kau disitu?" Daehwi membuka matanya malas. Pandangannya masih tak fokus. Kesadarannya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Yang ia sadari adalah ia tengah terbaring diatas kasurnya karena ia sangat hapal dengan kasur apartementnya dengan Samuel dengan baik dan sebuah bayangan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Hening sejenak sebelum bayangan itu menjawab.

"Ya, aku disini."

Daehwi tertawa ringan, tawa yang terdengar menyedihkan seakan ia tengah mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Kau tau? Aku bermimpi kalau aku sedang ada di restoran sendirian karena Muel sibuk pemotretan. Lalu aku menelponmu, kita minum bersama di bar langganan kita. Kau tau, aku habis dua botol!"

Sosok di sebelahnya terdiam. Tak membalas ocehan Daehwi yang melantur kemana–mana.

"Dan aku ingat," suara Daehwi tercekat di ujung. Air mata kembali menetes dari ekor matanya. "Aku ingat, kau bilang Muel selingkuh dariku. Ha Sungwoon _hyung_ eh? Yang nada tingginya lebih bagus dari aku? Ha Sungwoon yang itu 'kan?"

Daehwi menarik nafasnya berat. Nafasnya semakin tersendat kala ia merasakan telapak tangan hangat mengusap dahinya lembut. Sesekali telapak itu merapikan surai _blonde_ Daehwi.

"Aku tadi sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri, Hoonie. Pukulkan saja botol soju ke kepala hingga pecah, _right_? Setelah itu aku bisa melukai tanganku dengan pecahannya. Bukankah itu brilian?"

"Jangan, jangan lakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Duniaku sudah hancur. Aku tak bisa menariknya kembali. Aku memang tak bisa sempurna di matanya. Aku– aku menyayanginya. Tapi dia? _Hiks_ ," Daehwi melepaskan tangisannya akhirnya. Tangisan yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi. Tangisan yang menunjukkan sisi amarahnya.

Daehwi menahan pergelangan tangan hangat yang masih merapikan surainya. Menolak perlakuan lembut itu pada dirinya. Ia marah. Lee Daehwi marah untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menarik nafasnya meski putus–putus, menahan umpatan yang mungkin akan ia keluarkan. Tidak, Daehwi tak boleh marah. Tidak boleh. Daehwi tidak pernah marah bukan?

Ah, seketika ia merasa ia menjadi robot tanpa emosi yang disebut 'rasa marah' dalam dirinya.

Bibir merekah Daehwi bergerak. Bersiap mengucapkan patah kata yang lain.

"Aku tau itu kau," suara Daehwi melemah di ujung katanya. Rasa berat membebani dirinya untuk mengucapkan kata yang lain. "Aku tau itu kau, Samuel."

Suara lemah menyahut setelahnya. "Maaf.. Maaf _hyung_."

Daehwi terkekeh. "Apa kencan dengan Sungwoon _hyung_ lancar?"

"Daehwi–"

"Aku bertanya," suara Daehwi memberat di ujung, penuh penekanan akan rasa marahnya. "Apa kencanmu lancar?"

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maaf."

"Muel–ah," Daehwi membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Ditatapnya Samuel cukup lama. Ah, ia rindu menatap sosok itu sedekat ini. Ia rindu melihat raut khawatir Samuel seperti saat ini. Ia rindu.. Samuel yang dulu. Ia rindu masa lalu.

Ah, sial.

Ia tak bisa memutar ulang waktu ya?

Karena sungguh–

.

"Kita putus saja hm?"

.

– ia belum siap mengatakan kalimat sialan itu.  
 **.  
** **.  
** **.  
** **–END** **–**

* * *

 **a/n:** Yeayyy, keluar juga FF SamHwi yeay!  
Akhirnya dd diberi pencerahan untuk nulis ini:"  
But,  
KOK TIDA FLUFF.  
Gimana ya... Pengen sekali sekali nulis yang bikin nangis bombay.  
Tapi kayaknya ga se bombay itu deh:"  
Ah, yang penting dd udah kasih FF SamHwi nih yeay!

.

 **Don't forget to give a review, follow, and fav this story!**

.

XOXO,  
Jinny Seo [JY]


End file.
